No Treats for Allen
by Ermanil
Summary: What happens when Kanda changes tactics of scarying Allen? A Halloween story and my attempt at Humor. Kanda a little OC, but hopefully it's not that bad. R&R please! NO FLAMES!


**Allen's bad day**

Kanda was heading returning from a mission when he ran into Lavi. He was not one to celebrate any holidays other than his native one, but Lavi spoke highly of All Hallows Eve. He had been thinking of ways to get back at Moyashi, but couldn't come up with any that would be effective. Death threats did nothing, and he couldn't exactly scratch Allen I multiple places, but seeing Lavi he knew that he would have ideas; Kanda just had to ask without it sounding like a helpless plea for help.

"Yuu, You're back!" Lavi greeted with a big smile.

"Che." Kanda answered.

"How was it?" Lavi continued to ask.

All Lavi received was what most would consider a smirk, but it was as close to a smile as Kanda would get, and Lavi knew it.

"Now Yuu, don't do anything rash." Lavi attempted to get the smirk off Kanda's face.

"_I_ won't be doing anything. You'll be doing the work." Kanda answered.

Lavi seemed to relax slightly, but still more on alert than normal. The fact that Kanda was actually holding a conversation with him and that he hadn't yelled at him for using 'Yuu' made Lavi curious.

"What type of work?" Lavi asked with uncertainty.

"I can't kill Moyashi, so find an alternate way." Kanda stated.

Lavi had a feeling Kanda wanted this kept secret so he would. What he didn't understand was why Kanda would ask him to help? That just wasn't in Kanda's vocabulary. Watching Kanda walk away, Lavi figured he would help. After all, getting Moyashi mad was always kind of fun, right? He walked around headquaters his mind thinking of what to pull. He didn't want to be too damaging, so anything dealing with Mana was out. He also didn't want to excite Allen, so anything dealing with killing Rhode or Cross or anyone else was also out of the question.

Lavi tried to recall what he could use. He had read Allen's profile; he actually read everyone's profile. Then he remembered something; Allen liked food, if anything were to happen to it he would get riled up, but not dangerous, too much. So with that thought in mind he wondered what he could use that was related to food.

A sudden thought came to mind and he had to stop himself from cackling maniacally. Kanda had told him to do the work, so did that mean that Kanda would then be blameless, or that Kanda would do something much more unique to him? Either way he was an accomplice in the deed. Either way he decided to go into the town nearby and see what he couldn't get.

He would not use real food, oh no that was just asking for trouble, but it had to be real enough to fool Allen. Walking around town he saw a lot of Halloween decorations. He had to find a way to animate the food. If he could animate the food, then Kanda would no doubt cut it before Allen could get a chance to eat it. That would surely annoy Allen. He saw something that would work and so went in. It was a theatrical store, and he hoped it wouldn't be too much. He found what he wanted and decided to buy it. It was more than he wanted to spend, but it could be used over again, specially with jiji. He knew Jerry wouldn't part with any food, specially for this prank, so he bought as well. He made sure that it wouldn't spoil, and headed back. He had a bag that had everything in it and took it to his room.

Going to look for Kanda Lavi found him meditating in his usual spot. He waited until he was acknowledged, learning first hand that Kanda would attack otherwise.

"What do you want?" He asked unmoving.

"Just to tell ya that everything's ready; when did you want to do it?" Lavi asked him.

"All Hallows Eve." Was the reply.

"Why then? Why not earlier?" Lavi asked once more.

"Cause that's when the ghosts will come out." Kanda replied happily.

Lavi recalled that though Japan did not celebrate Halloween like everyone else did, in fact if he recalled correctly they didn't, the Japanese were highly superstitious of ghosts.

"What's your role in this?" Lavi asked.

Silence was the answer. Lavi could only guess and left it at that. He would find out later he was sure.

"Well, when you're ready just come to my room." Lavi said dismissing himself.

A day later Lavi heard a polite knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Kanda standing there. He knew Kanda was one for manners, but it still a bit difficult to get used to. Letting Kanda in Lavi began to explain what everything was for. He had to hide it from Jiji, but he seemed to do it successfully. Once everything was ready; they went to Allen's room. It had taken a good portion of the day and they knew that Allen would retire early. He did need to eat before going on a mission. It was night, probably about midnight if Lavi had to guess. Jiji would be in the room by now and curious where he was.

The made it to Allen's room, and saw that Link was still up. They asked him if they could let them in and once Link saw what was in Lavi's hands he went ahead and let them in. Allen woke for a second until he fell asleep once again. Lavi got everything set up. A perfect replica of Cross Marian, or at least someone that he could easily change to look like him, was put at the foot of Allen's bed. Skillfully, Kanda made the correct slices so that they could put the food in the mouth, and hands. Lavi inserted the food and Kanda quietly pointed to top of the head as well. Lavi gave Kanda a bewildered look before giving a smile of his own.

Once Lavi was done, Kanda decided to add his own touch. Quickly he cut himself just enough so that there was blood on the blade. When there was a sufficient amount he slowly drew a line in the throat. Satisfied he walked out, Lavi followed behind them. They made it out without waking Allen, and retired for the rest of the night.

Lavi was awoken with a bloodcurdling scream. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened and he couldn't help but laugh. That scream must have woken up the whole order. He began to feel sort of sorry for Link, who was literally right next door.

Kanda was up, Lavi knew, and probably eating the cafeteria. He got up and dressed before finding his way to the hall. There was Kanda, sitting by himself and even some finders who had woken early. It was the morning after Halloween and Lavi had to say that it was a complete success. Grabbing his food he walked over to Kanda and sat down.

"Oi, Yuu. Did you hear that?" Lavi asked bright and cheery.

Kanda didn't answer; he just ignored Lavi like he always did. Lavi began to wonder if it was tiredness that got Kanda to pull the prank on Allen, or if perhaps he was excited about something. Either way both of them waited until Allen stormed the room halting every bit piece of food from entering any mouth.

"Who put a replica of master in my room!? And why the food!?" Allen commanded.

Lavi looked at Kanda out of the corner of his eyes looking for any indication. There was actually no reaction at all. Lavi looked closer and saw happiness in Kanda's eyes. Kanda acted like a child sometimes. Lavi knew that he must have the age of a 9 year old, give or take a few years, due to the experiment, but to act like this? Completely Kanda-like, and yet somewhat unsettling.

"Bakanda! This is your fault!" Moyashi accused to the whole hall.

"Think I could devise a plan like that? Why don't you ask the baka Usagi, Moyashi." Kanda spoke without giving Allen any attention.

Lavi knew this was coming but still, for Kanda to put the blame on him rather than Kanda himself was too child-like. Kanda had done his share with the prank, but to say that he had executed it?

"No one can cut anything cleanly like that except you, and there was no Asian food involved." Allen accused once more.

Kanda got up and left his plate there. He walked down the hall and exited. Allen got his food and sat down next to Lavi.

"What happened Allen?" Lavi asked, all innocent like.

"Someone put a replica of Master in my room and smeared food all over. Then somehow drew blood across the throat. It has to be Kanda." Allen accused once more.

He quickly ate his hundreds of plates before Lavi even thought of saying anything.

"You should realize that Yuu doesn't have the mental capacity to think of something like that." Lavi pointed out.

"You're right. You do. You and Kanda both did it." Allen accused matter-of-factly.

Lavi took notice of the black aura that Allen was exhibiting and decided that exiting center stage would be the best option. He got up and quickly made his out. Allen was n his heels and he had to dodge Crown Clown a few times even. Lavi would definitely get Kanda back for this. Lavi didn't think that Allen would react _this_ badly. He did have one thing he could say to Allen though. He decided to see if Allen would call his bluff or not.

"Yuu actually asked for help with payback!" Lavi squeaked dodging another tendril of Crown Clown.

Allen stopped and Lavi did as well. Lavi turned around so he could look at Allen. Allen was looking at him with his own smile.

"Then you will help me get him back." Allen declared darkly then he promised himself, 'I'll be getting you back as well.'


End file.
